Dipper Would
by SailorNeptune17
Summary: My version of how Bill started the Weirdmaggedon


"When did you plan to tell me Dipper?"

-Mabel ... What?

"So you're staying with Ford, right?" And our promise never to part? I thought that...

"You thought what?" That we would be like this forever Mabel? "Mabel, I can not be a shadow of you!" I have to grow up! Have a life! An identity! I do not want to be stuck with you! He says irritably.

-Don't Dipper, the mystery twins ... It seems that since when the Ford appeared you got that way, we never look for something together or ...

"It's ... Well ... I have more important things to do with my grunkle than with my silly sister.

-DIPPER! Do not you see what we're becoming? Ford and Stan?

-No! Mabel! You can think what you want, but I will not go home with you! I sacrificed almost everything this summer for you and what do you do? It's still childish!

-Dipper looks ... If you listen to me ...

-SHUT UP! Dipper in a fit of rage slaps Mabel's face, which was so hard that a trickle of blood stained her clean cheeks.

-I understood ... I need some time alone. Mabel then ran up the stairs holding the tears in her eyes.

-Ah no ... I did not do it ... MABEL! COME BACK HERE! Come back ... I did not want to hurt you ... I was angry- Dipper says, coming down the stairs, pausing at the door.

-Maybe she needs some time alone ... What gave you Dipper? Why did you slap her? "Think Dipper.

Meanwhile in the Forest ...

"Just a candy bar can cheer me up now." The girl opens her bag and picks up her chocolate bar.

-Maybe he's right ... I'm still childish despite all the sacrifices he's made for me ... I have to be understanding ... Dipper has to grow up ... But I did not want him to leave ... They say Twins are bewildered without the other.

"And he said that he is my shadow... But I am who I am the shadow of him... I mean ... He has always been the favorite of our parents. They love me just the same, but you can tell they have a greater preference for my brother...

-I'm going back ... I'm going to reconcile with Dipper...

In the lab.

"Did not Mabel accept?"

"I do not know Tivô ... She wanted to spend some time alone ..."

"Do not worry, she'll be back ... Go rest, boy, we'll put the slit in tomorrow ..."

"But will not she break at any moment?"

"Rest ... I'll keep an eye on you, careful!" I'm going to go to this Shopping Mall.

-OK.

"How should Mabel be?"

Going back to the forest

\- Wait ... - Speak to an unknown person

-Who said that? Mabel looks around.

\- It was me! Blendin!

-The guy who travels in time, what are you doing here?

"I knew everything Mabel ... If you want, I can make time stop for you to stay with your brother for as long as you want ... A time bubble.

-Oh really! -Mabel gets excited. "But would not it be wrong?"

"It would be ... But you want to reciprocate somehow ..."

"I really appreciate Blendin.

-But I want something in return ...

-What?

"A puppet ... I heard you did well ... I wanted one for a theater performance in the future.

-Oh really! What an honor!

"Sealed contract?" Strangely happy Blendin asks.

-Contract agreement. -Mabel and Blendin shake hands and Mabel notes very late the blue flames that were characteristic of ...

-BILL! No!

-Oh Hanging Star! -Bill leaves Blendin's body unconscious.

"No ... That's wrong ... Do not do anything to me ... It will not kill me ..."

"Of course not ... You are my puppet.

-NO! -Bill enters Mabel's body and her eyes turn yellow.

"She's Cadent ... Her body is different from what she already has ... But I liked those hairs on her head.

\- It's my hair! -Scream Mabel.

"Let's go to Hut, your brother is alone.

-Dipper! I have to warn Dipper. "Mabel then arrives at Cabana a little faster flying.

"I have to warn him somehow. I already know!

Mabel throws one of her teddy bears on the floor, catching Dipper's attention and writes in the mirror.

CARE WITH BILL CIPHER. HE HAD THE BODY OF ...

"No shooting star ... You will not disturb me ... I'll seal it in your own dreams ..." Bill speaks of Mabel's body.

-NO! -Grita Mabel.

\- Who? Dipper says, curious to know who Bill owned.

-Bro!

-Mabel! Forgive me ...

"I do not want to say anything ... I'll keep quiet." "Bill then closes the door immediately as he enters.

"You look strange ... This look is not from my sister I know.

-Mabel! Open that door!

-What you want? "Mabel," visibly irritated, opening the door.

-Dipper! That's not me! This is Bill! Do not believe anything he says! "Mabel speaks, but she knew it would not work, for she was only a soul without a body.

"I'm just thinking, I mean ..." That slap hurt! Talk to the girl.

-Excuse.

Mabel smiles, but she notices that it was not Mabel's kind smile, but the psychopathic smile of a well-known demon ...

"That smile ..." Dipper said. "MABEL! BILL CIPHER! MABILL!

-You hit Pinheirinho ... It's no use keeping a secret, now ... Where's the dimensional slot? I have to do something to her ...

-No! I know what you want with the crack and I'll protect you with my life! "Answer Dipper.

-Of course ... Pine will sacrifice himself just to save humanity ... But I already have a counterattack ... - "Mabel" then descends from the room of the two

-NEVER! - Dipper takes the Dimensional Slot and Bill grabs a knife ... Dipper was preparing for whatever Bill did with the knife ... But he was waiting against him, not against Mabel herself.

"You know what I want." Bill points the knife at Mabel's neck.

-No! Anything ... Just do not hurt her.

-Then ... Give me the crack.

Dipper then gives the slit the utmost care to Mabill, who stares at her for a few seconds and throws her to the floor.

-All right! The prophecy! After thousands of years it happened!

"Now give me back my sister!" DIPPER protests.

"You know, Pinheiro ... The contract was a puppet ... Your sister did not define how long I'm going to use ... I'll be col esse body a little bit ... I swear I'll keep it intact.

-... No ... What I did ... - Sounds like Dipper.

Bill's manic laugh echoes through most of Gravity Falls.

Meanwhile ... Mabel's soul, the real one, was asleep, in a deep sleep, with her fantasy world being real ... Little did she know that she is being used as a force-catalyst to keep the portal between the Two worlds open.

She is in a deep sleep ...

She did not know...

N/A:If this fic is approved maybe I'll follow it up ... based on the comics of the same name.


End file.
